Por ella
by tOna de Malfoy
Summary: Ella tomó la salida fácil, que es lo que el hará?..........wo! mi primer fic! siii! al fin hahaha, bueno pues acepto reviews de todo tipo, es mi primogenito...Tonalli


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, por favor no me demanden!

**NOTA: **ESte es mi primer fic, por favor, acepto comentarios de cualquier tipo, espero les guste, la canción es de Guffi, heheh bueno me despido.

**Por Ella**

_**Ella tenía 20 y decidió darle fin a su vida si**_

_**Subió hasta el piso 21 y se marcho, sin decir, adiós**_

_**Me pregunto si cuando volaba por el aire recordó**_

_**Que alguna vez le dije si te matas también lo voy a hacer yo.**_

Me encuentro en el cementerio, sin mirar un punto fijo, estoy frente a ti y tu estás solo mirando al cielo o tal vez a mí, no puedover tus ojos, por eso no lo se.

No se que haré, no se que haré si no estas, como pudiste hacerlo, no es por ser egoísta, si lo soy pero no lo digo por eso, lo digo por ti, como pudiste hacerlo, acaso no te dije mil veces lo mucho que te amaba, acaso no te susurre al oído todas esas cosas hermosas solo para que te sintieras segura en mis brazos, por que lo hiciste, es todo lo que quiero saber.

---------Flash back---------

Malfoy buscaba desesperado a una personita en especial en su mansión cuando escucho al puerta, la ignoró totalmente para seguir buscando.

-Señor Malfoy lo buscan-decía un elfo cortésmente-el señor Potter.

-Dile que se vaya que no tengo tiempo para peleas-contestó Malfoy cortante.

-Claro señor-respondió el elfo

-Malfoy tenemos que hablar-decía un Harry preocupado.

-Qué quieres Potter que no ves que busco a Ginny-decía un no muy amable Draco Malfoy-Salí por asuntos del trabajo y no la eh visto desde entonces, maldito elfo, le dije que no tenía tiempo

-De eso justamente quiero hablarte-respondio el moreno-y si, me lo dijo pero lo obligué a que me dejara pasar.

-Bien, que pasa cara rajada

-Es Ginny

-Qué con ella, la estoy buscando.

-----Fin del Flash back--------

_**Alguna vez oí que todo lo que termina, termina mal**_

_**Y lo que no acaba se pudre más, y más **_

_**Y por que se que nadie entiende por que decidiste no seguir**_

_**Y es que tanta mierda en la cabeza no te deja ni pensar.**_

Yo deje todo por estar contigo, mi padre estuvo a punto de matarme si no fuese por mi madre, deje que me golpeara y humillara solo por estar contigo, por mucho tiempo lo deje hacer todas esas cosas, y todo para nada, para que en un día de desesperación lo hicieras, acaso no te importo lo mucho que te amaba?

No me siento culpable por lo que hiciste, se que te di lo mejor de mi ser, te entregue mi corazón, para nada, todo para nada, yo te dije que pasaríamos por esto juntos, pero no, no quisiste escucharme, ahora que haré sin ti? Dime que rayos haré sin ti.

_**Siento que esta ves fui yo**_

_**El que estaba en lo correcto**_

_**Por ella, por ella, por ella, esta canción**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na por ti!**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na por ti!**_

_**Na na na na na na na na**_

-----Flash back-----

-Que hizo que?-preguntaba un Malfoy confundido

-Como lo oyes Malfoy, fue durante tu viaje-respondió de nuevo el moreno

-Debe ser una broma verdad Potter?

-Lo siento Malfoy, no me agradas, pero al parecer a ella si, así que, lo siento, por ella.

-------Fin del Flash back------------

Mi mundo se derrumbo cuando supe la noticia, nunca debí dejarte sola, pero el trabajo, el maldito trabajo me obligó a hacerlo, pude haber faltado pero no, no lo hice pues de eso dependía mi bienestar, nuestro bienestar, si, todo lo que hacía por mi, lo hacia por ti, por que te amaba, te amo.

Si antes me odiaban, ahora tu familia me odia mas, pero no me importa, creo saber algunas de tus razones, pero no logro entenderlas todas, simplemente no quiero entenderlas todas.

_**Supe que tu madre anda diciendo que tú lo hiciste por mi**_

_**Y si supiera cuanto tú la odiabas no podría ni vivir así**_

_**Como quieres yo siga solo sabiendo que ya no estas**_

_**Como quieres que ahora yo despierte en las mañana si no esta, tu olor**_

_**Como voy a hacer para seguir**_

------Flash back (contado por Draco)------

No lo podía creer, simplemente no podía, te busque en la mansión por un rato más después de la visita de Potter, no podía creer en sus palabras, no lo quería hacer.

Te busque yo mismo por que no te gustaba que los elfos te enviaran mis mensajes, te encantaba que yo mismo lo hiciera, pero al no encontrarte, fue tanta mi desesperación que llame a mis elfos y les ordene buscarte, casi mato a uno cuando me dio la noticia, entonces era verdad, lo que Potter decía era verdad.

Fui al cuarto de visitas, te encantaba esconderte y decirle a los elfos que me dijeran que no sabían donde estabas, así me asías perder los estribos y te encantaba verme enojado.

Abría la puerta y tu olor me inundo las fosas nasales, ese cuarto era como tu propio mundo, casi nunca me dejabas entrar, aunque era de las visitas, éstas siempre usaban las demás habitaciones, entonces la vi, una carta, tenía mi nombre escrito con tu perfecta caligrafía, al ver que era de parte tuya la abrí casi instantáneamente y comencé a leerla.

_Querido Draco:_

_Lo siento, no sabes cuanto lo siento, quisiera poder decirtelo a la cara, pero si no hago las cosas en este mismo instante, temo poder arrepentirme y no quiero, no quiero arrepentirme._

_No lo soporto más, no más, cada vez que visito mi antigua casa mi padre me presiona con que te deje pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo, odio que mis hermanos siempre estén hablando mal de ti, lo odio, pero de toda mi familia, odio más a mi madre, si a ella que me cargó en su panza por 9 meses y cuido de mi asta que pude ser independiente la odio por que te odia, mi demás familia solo piensa cosas que no son, pero no te odia, ella si, te odia con toda su alma y siempre me dice lo que tengo que hacer, ya estoy más que harta._

_Lo siento, no pude soportarlo más, hoy fui a visitarla y fue lo mismo que desde que empezamos a vivir juntos, me dice que te deje, que no eres para mi, que en cualquier momento aprovecharas y me matarás y un montón de cosas más._

_Ya no lo soporto, simplemente ya no puedo, por eso lo hago, por esa razón y muchas más, las cuales se, no entenderás, ni querrás entender, lo se por que te conozco, lo se por que te amo._

_Siento que las cosas terminen de este modo, pero lo dije y lo repito ya no lo soporto._

_Me despido de ti, te veré luego, en mucho tiempo o tal vez poco, no lo sabemos solo se, que te veré._

_Te amo_

_Ginebra Weasley_

Terminé de leer la carta y comencé a llorar, nunca había llorado, y lo hice, solo por ti, por que te amaba, por que te amo.

--------Fin del Flash back----------

_**Siento que esta ves fui yo**_

_**El que estaba en lo correcto**_

_**Por ella, por ella, por ella, esta canción**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na por ti!**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na por ti!**_

_**Na na na na na na na na**_

Mi mente se llena de recuerdos cada vez que vengo y me envuelvo en una locura desgarradora cada vez más letal, cada vez más peligrosa.

Mi corazón esta desecho, al igual que mi vida, en realidad, nada esta desecho, por que sin ti no tengo vida y sin ti no hay corazón, deje mi trabajo pues caí en la depresión, no hablo con nadie, ni siquiera con mis elfos, ellos me entienden, saben por lo que estoy pasando, les agradabas mucho sabes? Decían que eras una buena ama, que solo les pedías lo realmente necesario, todo lo demás, lo hacías tu sola.

Vine a visitarte por última vez, no es que ya no te ame, siempre lo haré, solo que ahora empezare de nuevo y estaré mucho mejor, si, eso haré, empezaré de nuevo.

Empezaré de nuevo, pues te acompañaré, iré a donde fuiste pues una vez te lo prometí, así que, no tardare, solo un momento y lo haré, te amo.

_**Voy a contra hasta 5 y quiero que tu me digas**_

_**Que todo esto es mentira, que nada de esto suicidio**_

_**Voy a contar hasta 5, para que salgas de ahí**_

_**Quiero que toquen la puerta, abrir y que seas tu.**_

Y sin más que hacer, Draco Malfoy puso la varita en su pecho para luego decir las palabras que lo dejarían sin vida, si, se la quito, por qué, por estar con aquella pequeña pelirroja, con su pelirroja, con el amor de su vida.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na por ti!**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na por ti!**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na por ti!**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na por ti!**_

_**Na na na na na na na na.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como les quedó el ojo? haha espero les haya gustado, hasta luego, muchos saludos

Tonalli


End file.
